Make Me
by quirksandtalents
Summary: There's something to be said for fucking in the office, especially out of irritation.


Scully huffed in irritation. Sometimes Mulder just ground on her every last nerve, refusing to ever look for the simple explanation.

"You've got to consider it, Scully. There's a possibility that it was a specter."

"Yeah, a _possibility_. It's possible that an ice cream truck could come barreling into the J. Edgar Hoover building right this instant, but the improbability of it happening is far too high. It outweighs the possibility, Mulder. The probability of this being anything out of the ordinary is little to none." Scully pushed her hair behind her ear. It was aggravating her. And so was Mulder.

Scully was not the only one who was heated.

"Sometimes, Scully, I think you're just determined to not agree with me." Mulder stood up from his chair indignantly. The files, trinkets, and the mugs filled to the brim with cold coffee quivered from the force of Mulder knocking against it.

"Oh, for God's sake." Scully scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"What? What, you can't stand the fact that maybe I'm right?" Mulder huffed, grabbing a file from his desk, shoving it unceremoniously into a file drawer, and slamming it closed.

Scully rolled her eyes, feeling the anger simmer in her stomach. "Like hell that's it! I'm just trying to find the the truth here, okay? And based on the evidence provided here, it's not a damn specter. You're looking for something that's not there, Mulder. If anything, you're the one who never entertains the thought that _I_ might be right! It's never the obvious answer, is it? God forbid it ever be simpler than whatever your mind can concoct!"

She glared at her partner, who glared right back at her.

"Apparitions don't exactly leave a goddamn footprint, the last time I checked." Mulder's eyes flashed at her. His fingers bunched up into fists, hanging tensely at his sides.

"Oh, well gear up, Venkman, I guess your time has come." Scully sneered. The words had escaped her mouth before she could catch them. The remark was awfully biting.

She turned on her heel to leave.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Mulder stomped after her, reaching her as her hand angrily flung towards the door knob. Mulder grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks and whirling her around to face him.

"It's late. I'm going home, Mulder. I've had enough for today, thank you." She brusquely pushed his hand off her arm.

"You can't go, Scully, we're not done yet." Mulder gestured toward his desk and haphazard stack of files littering it.

The fury built up inside Scully reared it's head as she jabbed a finger at him. "Mulder, you don't get to decide what I do or don't do. I realize you may feel entitled to tell me what to do and how to go about doing it because you're my partner, but I'll remind you right now that you have no authority over me." Her finger poked into his chest, backing him up against his desk, taking threatening steps toward him. Her eyes challenged him, dared him to disagree with her.

"I wish sometimes you'd just agree with me." Mulder's jaw clenched.

"You'll have to make me."

Scully's tongue darted out to wet her lips. She could feel herself heaving from deep-seated anger and frustration, pent up for all the times that Mulder had spurned her perfectly suitable, logical, and acceptable theories for his own hare-brained ones. He ended up being right a good portion of the time, but the fact that he just dismissed them so readily, so quickly, like he was just _waiting_ for her to come up with the wrong explanation. It set her off.

Mulder watched her pink tongue swipe out against her lips. Did she always have to question him? It wasn't that he had a complex and that he didn't appreciate the intellectual insight, but she was always so skeptical. Sometimes he just wanted her rambling mouth to shut up. To trust him, trust his thoughts, his ideas. Not that he didn't love that mouth. He loved that mouth and the way it moved, the way that Scully pouted and pursed her lips when she was in deep thought. So maybe it was out of frustration or some kind of justification to himself that he roughly pulled her face to meet his, crashing his lips forcefully against hers.

"Unh!" Scully cried out in astonishment at the pressure of Mulder's lips against hers. She resisted his touch at first, her eyes blown wide in shock and her hands pressed against his chest in opposition. Suddenly, something switched inside her, something wanting, raging, and desperate. Scully let her teeth clash against Mulder's violently, fervently. His tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring, roving. She melded her body to his, compressing her breasts to his chest. Her nails dug into Mulder's bare forearms, her knuckles brushing against the rolled cuff of his white button down.

Without warning, he pulled back and aggressively spun her away from him, shoving her against the desk. Her upper half was splayed on top of the desk, her arms stretched out, as numerous objects spilled from the surface, crashing onto the cold, tiled floor. The edge of the desk dug into Scully's torso, and she knew there would be a dark bruise forming there.

Mulder's breath was ragged and wild as he hiked Scully's tight, grey skirt up her legs. He nearly passed out from the sight before him. Already, she had soaked through her lacy white underwear, and he tugged down and off her silky limbs. He spread her legs as far as possible none too gently, and situated himself in between them. His cock was hard against her ass, as her thrusted a few times, the friction between their clothing and Mulder's dick pressing on her forced a low moan to escape Scully's throat.

Mulder hastily unbuckled his belt and tossed it aside, unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to his knees, pushing his boxers down with them. He gripped the hard, long member in his hand then practically tore off Scully's jacket.

"Take your shirt off." Mulder husked, yanking off her underwear. Scully obliged without question, her fingers curling around the hem of her top. She pulled it off her body with ease, letting it fall to the floor. Her skin prickled as Mulder's warm hands hungrily slid up her back and under the cups of her bra. He harshly pinched her already stiffened nipples, effectively eliciting a crescendoing groan from his partner's lips that echoed loudly throughout the office.

"Jesus, Scully, you can't be that fucking loud, someone'll hear us."

Mulder punctuated his sentence by bringing his hand down quick and hard against Scully's exposed ass. She let out a yelp as the sting reverberated through her, causing a flood of hot, wet, arousal to rush to her core.

"One thing you should know is that I'm pretty verbal during sex, Mulder, so if you want me to be quiet, you'll have to make me." Scully panted out, craning her neck to catch Mulder's eyes.

"Well, then I have the perfect solution." He clamped his palm firmly around her mouth, shoving two fingers past her plump, pink lips as he pushed deeply into her. "Oh my God, you're so wet."

Her tongue laved over his fingers, circling and moistening them. Mulder pounded into her from behind, mercilessly pumping into the sticky, sloshing mess of her sex. She felt good, she felt _so_ good. He felt his frustration ebb away with every thrust into her. With his unoccupied hand, he fondled her breast then let it snake up to her ass, slapping it again for good measure. Scully had begun whimpering rhythmically with every movement of his cock in her.

"Mmuh—"

He could feel her trying to form his name. He retracted his fingers from her mouth.

"Say it. Say my name." He demanded, driving even more forcefully in her, watching her shudder in pleasure.

"Mulder." Scully groaned out, her voice dripping in sensuality.

He loved it. He loved way she said his name.

"Mulder I'm gonna..." Her phrase tapered off into a whine, her inner muscles beginning to clench and unclench around him.

"Look at me when you come, Scully." Mulder commanded, both hands gripping onto her curved hips.

Her stunningly blue eyes locked with his hazel, fluttering as she let her orgasm overwhelm her.

Mulder pulled out, his dick still rigid, standing at attention. Scully breathed deeply, her body rising and falling with the inhaling and exhaling of her lungs, the aftereffects of her climax fading. She turned to face him, eyeing his cock, slicked with her wetness reflecting in the fluorescent light.

"You haven't come yet." Scully muttered, sinking to her knees.

She gripped him tightly in her small hand and stared at him with intensity as she stroked upward and back down. Mulder groaned softly as Scully's ministrations grew more rapid, his head tilting back in ecstasy. He began to thrust into Scully's touch, unable to help himself.

"Come for me, Mulder. I want you to come all over me." Her pace was unbelievably fast and it was all Mulder could do not to shove her head forward and have her take him in her mouth. He imagined those plump, soft lips enveloping his cock, her head bobbing up and down, his fingers wrapped tightly in her auburn locks. _God._ It was more than enough to send him careening over the edge.

"Oh _fuck_ , Scully!"

She opened her mouth as he erupted onto her, coming all over her face and chest and into her mouth. Taking a few moments to recover while Scully cleaned herself up with the help of a nearby box of tissues, he pulled his pants back up. Scully stood, her hands cupping Mulder's face, and drew him in for a kiss.

"Maybe we should fight more often." She whispered against his lips, a wry smirk forming on her own.

"Maybe we should," Mulder concurred, a smile of his own taking shape.

"Well Agent Mulder, I'll be seeing you early tomorrow morning." Scully pulled her top over her head, ran her fingers through her mussed hair, then grabbed her jacket.

"Don't you want your underwear?" Mulder picked up the soaked undergarment, holding it out to her.

"Those you can keep." She tossed a wink at him and she was out the door.


End file.
